


Cinderella

by Eveneid



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveneid/pseuds/Eveneid
Summary: Ai asked Camus to read him a bedtime story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mauve_coloured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauve_coloured/gifts).



> First time writimg for this fandom! So excited. This was made for a late-night prompt and un-beta-ed. So, sorry for the grammar mistakes or anything.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ai rested his head against the crook of Camus' neck. He was burning hotter than usual and it burned Camus skin, yet he didn't mind it one bit. A book placed on Camus' thighs. Ai had meant to make him read it for the night.

Cinderella, the title read. One of the most favored tales of all time. A bundle of happiness and hopes written on white papers and colorful drawing.

A reminder of their most cherished moment. And a reminder that their time was drawing to an end.

Camus glared at the book as unease building in the pit of stomach. He was not ready to give in, not yet.

"Mika- Ai, I can go home and get someone more clever than that professor of yours to fix you. You don't have to-"

Ai cut Camus speech by squeezing his hand tight. His face remained composed, unyielding. But Camus knew more that deep down, he was crumbling too.

"It's okay. Just read it to me like you promised."

Ai never asked anyone, not even Camus, to read a bedtime story for him. That just not in his character. But that night, he did. And despite knowing what that meant, Camus still complied.

* * *

When Camus touched his face again, Ai was already cold.

* * *

They said that artificial intellegence are stronger and more durable than humans. They said that they can be fixed easily. They said that Ai can be fixed. Camus wanted to believe them with every fibers of his being. But it was hard to make one's faith standing still when its foundation were nothing but empty lies.

* * *

Too bad that Cinderella is not Snow White, for a true love kiss cannot wake her up from eternal slumber.


End file.
